Lost and Found
by BabyJJ
Summary: This is the story of why Legolas never married and joined a fellowship with a dwarf. Of course, it was all because of one woman... R+R plz!!
1. All things lost

This is a J+J original. I'm Jessie, the writer. I do the main story line, and that's Jess, (waves) who does the "polishing" so to speak. I think we make a pretty good team, and this is our first attempt at fanfiction (well, together at least), nonetheless Legomance. But were trying for an original and accurate story, not a mary-sue. If it is, sorry! Any flames will be used to bake lembas. (  
  
Disclaimer- We do not own anything Tolkien. Alexis© and Cassidy© are ours. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Mommy! Mommy, come back!" My sister yelled, as another roll of thunder boomed in our ears and out into the night.   
  
"Sshhh, Cassidy, mother's not coming. You know that."   
  
"Shut up! You're hiding her from me! MOMMY!"   
  
With that, my little sister ran out into the storm.   
  
My name is Alexis Trenton. I am 17, and live in a dinky little town in Ohio called Middleton. Besides my sister, I also live with 2 horrible foster parents. Ever since my mother died 2 years ago, this has been my life.   
  
Our mother died in a car crash in the rain. Cassidy was only 5 at the time, so she took it hard. Now whenever it rains, she runs out into the weather and calls for her. Nobody says anything about it, because the grief counselor said it Cassidy's way of healing. I've overheard our foster parents say that they don't care what she does, just as long as she doesn't go around biting people.   
  
I say that they can all go to Hell.   
  
"Cassidy, come back!" I run after her in the storm and catch her. I hug her close and began to sob. I'm lonely without my mother, our father just left us with these awful people, and our inheritance was just enough for me to get a car. (A really old Honda Civic.) Cassi's all I have.   
  
After a while, I dry my tears and Cassidy looks up at me. She's been crying too. "Come on Cass," I say, and try to smile. "Let's get cleaned up and dried off, and I'll take you to get ice cream." As we walked inside, our foster parents completely ignored our wet, muddy, and teary-eyed selves. They are only in this for the money, and the make no secret of it.   
  
It took us an hour to get cleaned up. Once Cassidy got in the tub, she had to have all her toys in with her. Then she spent several minutes acting out a detailed the story of how Timmy the Tugboat ran into Daisy the Duck.   
  
When we finally got out of the bathroom, I put on my favorite light blue shirt and my newest Capri's. But when I turned around to help Cassidy with her raincoat, she was wearing her Care Bear P&J's.   
  
"Cassi, you can't wear P&J's to an ice cream shop."   
  
"I want to wear them."   
  
"Cassi..." "I WANT TO WEAR THEM."   
  
"Then wear some jeans with them."   
  
Eventually, Cassidy put some jeans on and I found the umbrella. Again, our foster parents completely ignored us as we left. I got in my car with my sister and drove to Joe's 24-hour Ice Cream Parlor.   
  
Joe is one of the few nice people I know. He joked with Cassidy as he took our orders, (Chocolate in cup for her, Coffee in a Chocolate cone with for me.)and didn't take to long to to make them. Cassidy and me sat by the window to eat our ice cream. I tried to explain the water cycle to her, but she was to preoccupied to listen.   
  
Driving back to home and the foster parents, I noticed that the rain had stopped, and the night was turning out to be beautiful. The moon was full, and it shone so brightly that it seemed to chase the clouds away. That's when I was struck by an idea.   
  
"Hey sis."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Want to go to the lake?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
When we got to the Lace Lake, it was just as beautiful as the silver moon it reflected. The air was so fragrant; it was like I was walking on rose petals instead of grass. The scent grew stronger the closer we got to the lake, as if the imaginary rose petals were being crushed by each step I took and releasing their perfume.   
  
As Cassidy and I dipped our toes in the water, I looked at my reflection. Brown eyes, brown hair. I'm just ordinary when it comes to looks. Cassidy is a different story. She may be only 7, but she's going to be a beauty. Her hair is brown, but it's such a rich shade of dark chocolate that it looks black. And her blue eyes are so deep. I looked up and I saw something white. As I looked at it closer, I saw it was a child wearing a white dress. She giggled and for some reason, I wanted to get closer to her.   
  
"Cassidy, put your shoes on."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Do you see the girl over there?"   
  
"Yes. Look at her pretty dress!"   
  
"We're going to go see if she's alright."   
  
"She doesn't look like she's in trouble."   
  
"Sometimes people don't know when they're in trouble."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really."   
  
As Cass and me got closer to the child in white, she went into the woods around Lace Lake. We went in after her. I didn't see her, but I heard her giggle again and followed the general direction of the sound. This happened a couple more times when I felt my ear itch, like some mosquito had bit it. I reached up to slap the annoying pest, but then it was gone.   
  
"Allie, something bit my ear-It's gone."   
  
That's when I heard something howl. It sounded mean, and I was bound and determined to get away from it as fast as I could.   
  
"Come on Cassi, we are getting out of this wood now."   
  
We started as fast as we could. I heard IT howl again, and my heart sank. Cassidy couldn't run any faster.   
  
That was when I heard the voice.   
  
"Stop, miladies! Go no further in Mirkwood! It is night, and there is danger!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Sorry for the short chappie, but if you like it, review! J+J 


	2. My, my, what a surprise

Hi! I'm Jess, the one who "polishes" and "garnishes" this fic. Basically, Jessie "brushes the hair" of the story, and I go over it with a fine- toothed comb and braid it! Jessie: Thanks for the reviews, Legolas's Lover and Harith! We appreciate them and here's the next chapter! Jess and me debated a lot over this chap., so we hope it's good. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I turned my head toward the voice. A handsome man with long, blonde hair, dressed in a green tunic, green leggings, and brown boots stood before me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place him. He looked pretty funny in the way that he just stood there in his odd clothing. And who says "Milady" any more?  
  
Cassidy doubled over in giggles, but I tried not to laugh. He might have been an escaped mental patient. He was looking at Cassidy then around her, then behind himself, like he was trying to figure out what she was laughing at.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but are you ok?" I could barely hold back a snigger.  
  
"May I propose the same question to you, milady? It is not common to find two elves wandering deep in the forests of Mirkwood. Are you lost?"  
  
"Elves?" Suddenly I knew where I recognized him from. "Oh, wait, you're that Orlando Bloom guy aren't you? What are you doing in Ohio? And why are you dressed as Lego-man?" I asked, smiling at the humor in the situation. From the look on his face, I could tell he was not amused. "Milady, I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Northern Mirkwood. I am certainly not any Orlando Bloom, and I have not heard of the flower. We are in Mirkwood, not 'Oheeo'. Have you hit your head?"  
  
Cassidy's eyes grew wide as he spoke, as if he has just said he knew where exactly at the North Pole Santa lived and was offering us free tickets.  
  
"Mirkwood? That's in the book you read me, Allie, "The Hobbit"! I loved that book!" she beamed up at "Legolas".  
  
I looked up at Orlando Bloom, equal confusion in both our eyes. I never knew Cassidy liked it when I read that book to her. If I did, I would have read the whole trilogy to her. (A/N- The rest of this chapter is in Legolas' p.o.v.)  
  
I couldn't help but stare at the girls. They were elves, but the oddest elves I had ever seen. The older one's shirt was blue and not made in any style I had ever seen, her pants were also blue and too short for her, and her shoes looked over decorated and cheaply made.  
  
  
  
And her sister- at least I thought it was the older girl's sister, they had a resemblance between them- was dressed even more strangely. Her shirt was in the same odd style, a gaudy pink bear with a poorly depicted shooting star on its belly pictured on it. I knew of no respectable elven family who would choose that as their emblem. Her pants were the same color as the other girl's, but they were riveted and had metal studs around the pockets.  
  
(A/N- do elves have pockets? Do they call them pockets? We couldn't decide. Debate on review board!)  
  
It looked as though she wore thick stockings underneath them.  
  
They had to be the oddest elves in Middle Earth. If it weren't for the ears, I would have thought them human. In fact, the only reason I had called out to them in the common tongue was because I couldn't see their ears when I first saw them. Their hair covered their ears- also odd. (A/N: Haven't noticed how elves always keep the hair away from the ears? They're obviously proud of being elves.)  
  
'Maybe they were raised by dwarves,' I thought humorously. But what disturbed me the most was the elder one's face. She was not ugly, nor was she unusually beautiful, but her eyes were brown! I knew that men and dwarves often had brown eyes, but an elf. It was an unspoken rule that elves did not have brown eyes. Again, her ears were the only things proved her an elf. I was beginning to wonder if they were real.   
  
The color of her eyes was not the only thing that was unusual about them. My mother can send me toppling with one sharp look from her eyes. I've heard that Galadriel, the Lady of the Woods in Lothlorien, can do much worse. This strange elf maiden's eyes held no such power. The look about her was, well, as Rainwe, our chief palace guard would say, "She would chat pleasantly with a thief while his gang robbed her blind."  
  
  
  
And her eyes held something odd in them... an agedness... a sadness... a sense of not knowing that she was an elf...I shook myself out of such foolish thoughts and bent down to the young one, who had a shy smile on her face. She seemed to trust me more than her sister.   
  
"Little lady, I do not know of what book you speak, but you and your sister seemed to be somewhat dazed. Let me take you back to the castle."  
  
I could instantly tell that that was not the right thing to say. The older reached and pulled her sister back to her. She gave me a look of such suspicion that I almost blurted out that what did she think, that I was some foul orc?  
  
"Castle? What castle?" the older one said frowning.  
  
"My castle," I said softly, trying to reassure the girl. "May I ask your names, and your business in Mirkwood?"  
  
She composed herself and took a deep breath.  
  
"I am Alexis Trenton. This is my sister, Cassidy. We saw a child in the woods, and when we went after her, we got lost. We have no idea where we are, and."  
  
"Yes we do, Allie! We're in Mirkwood, remember? Legolas said so." Cassidy looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I did." The young one was precious. For all their strange garb, they were obviously just two lost sisters that somehow wandered their way into Mirkwood. Mother and Father would understand.  
  
Wait. Did they say their names were Alexis Trenton and Cassidy? With those names, maybe they really were raised by dwarves. If their names were Elvish, I have a passionate love affair with an orc.  
  
"Where are you from?" I asked, halfway curious, and halfway wanting to hear what dwarven cave they named.   
  
"Ohio. We are still in Ohio, not Mirkwood. Dude, are you sure you're mentally secure?" She said the last part softly, as if to not provoke me.   
  
  
  
"Mil-Alexis, I must again remind you that this is Mirkwood. Not the Oheeo land you speak of. If you refuse my assistance, I shall leave you in the forest alone tonight, to fend for yourselves. But be forewarned, evil lurks here." I was being sarcastic, but I really did want to get out of the forest. I had heard a warg hunting party.  
  
As if to illustrate my point, another warg howl pierced the air.  
  
"Umm, ok why not?" Alexis laughed nervously.  
  
"Yay!" Cassidy yelled, "To the castle!" She then got on an imaginary horse and began "galloping" behind me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well, what do you think? Thank you for your encouragement, and I hoped you liked the sarcasm in this one. I always imagined the younger Legolas as a witty guy. Any comments/ideas/opinions are welcome! Please R+R! 


	3. Are we there yet?

Howdy readers! Thanks for the support in your reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review!  
  
Chapter 3- Are we there yet?  
  
The forest was darker than I thought. There seemed to be noises everywhere, and eyes seemed to be peeking out of the dark. Before I knew it, Cassidy and I were both clinging to Legolas, who only smiled at us and kept walking. I really wanted to hit that smile by now, but I didn't. He might have been insane, but he was an insane movie star. He could've sued me, my foster parents would abandon me, and Cassidy and me would be living on the streets. So I didn't.  
  
He was a really weird guy. He walked and didn't leave footprints in the soft soil. Cassidy and I were practically elephants compared to him. I could tell that Cassidy also noticed this, since she was staring at his feet.  
  
He had a large bow hanging off a wooden quiver strapped to his back. The quiver was full of thin arrows that looked to me like a Fisher-Price child's toy, cheaply made, except they were real wood and real feathers. The tips were hidden in the bottom, however, and they could very well be deadly. He also had two slots were knife handles were sticking out. I wondered if he ever actually used these weapons, but judging by what I read in "The Hobbit", Mirkwood was probably full of evil creatures and he probably used them regularly.  
  
I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. 'We are not in Mirkwood. We are on a movie set. I'll find the nearest pay phone and get Joe to come pick us up, since Mr. and Mrs. Jameson (our foster parents) probably won't.'  
  
I heard a sound in the distance. It sounded like a slow and approached rumble, accented by ferocious growling. I stopped dead in my tracks and Cassidy let out a small squeak of terror.  
  
"We've got to get out of here. A pack of spiders seem to be heading this way. Come!" Legolas whispered, yet I didn't really hear it. I was still frozen, paralyzed in fear.  
  
Have you ever had a dream where something is happening to you and you can't do anything? You are so scared that your mouth goes dry and you can't scream for help, and your knees lock and you can't move. Your mind goes blank, and you don't know up from down. I felt like that, only 10 times worse. Mostly, I am never scared. Actually, some people might call me brave. But like a lot of other people, I have an incurable arachnophobia. Just mention a small spider and I am frozen.  
  
Legolas wasn't about to have a heart-felt talk with me about my fears and insecurities until I felt like walking. Instead, the wise guy yanks my arm harder that I thought humanly possible, and pulls me along into running along him. I wasn't paralyzed by my arachnophobia anymore, but I definitely wasn't happy. My urge to slap something tall, blond, and blue-eyed was stronger than ever.   
  
Cassidy was running as fast as her little legs would carry her. Unfortunately, that isn't very fast. Legolas eventually picked her up. No way am I going to let some crazie carry my sister by himself. I kept up with him, and we carried my sister together.   
  
I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my ribcage. I mean, it is already scary enough getting lost and having to follow a psychopath through the woods, but now he claims we are being chased by giant spiders, and he is running away, taking me and my little sister to a his "castle". Wow, this'll be one to tell our grandkids. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine something good.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Mommy!" I yelled when I saw my mom walking up to me. I ran up and wrapped myself around her knees.  
  
"Hi sweetie! How was school?" she said as she took my hand and led me to the car.  
  
"Mommy it was great! I painted a picture of a bunny for you!" I proudly handed my mom the picture as she put me in my booster seat.  
  
"Wow honey! This is going on the fridge hall of fame! You're an amazing artist!" she smiled and gave me an Eskimo kiss.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
The rumbling got fainter and fainter, then ceased. Legolas slowed down and stopped. He wasn't sweating. Not a hair was out of place. He breathing was slightly heavier, but that was the only sign that he hadn't just finished a leisurely walk in the park  
  
"Milady, are you alright? We are safe now, they are gone. We are close to the kingdom. Here, sit down." Legolas said as he put me down and helped me sit against a tree. We were at a small clearing, and the night sky was clear overhead. Cassidy was kneeling next to me, silently crying, repressing her fear. I was my little sister's role model, and she did what I did. Likewise, she had a hard shell, just like me.  
  
I scooted over to Cassidy and hugged her. I did my best to soothe her. For his part, "Legolas" sat down next to us and looked embarrassed. Well, he should've been embarrassed, scaring a little girl like that. Doesn't he know that an incident that traumatic can give a child emotional scars? We sat there for a few moments, hoping and praying that we could go home. But for us, we didn't really have a home. I sighed at the thought and pulled away, looking at "Legolas".  
  
"I am fine. Just please, take us to your 'castle' as soon as possible. Cassidy and I are very tired." I said, slowly, and Legolas nodded. He helped us up and walked out of the clearing onto a small path. Cassidy and I followed behind, her holding my hand.  
  
(Legolas P.O.V.)  
  
  
  
The girls were tromping behind me, and I wondered if they wanted to be chased by giant spiders again. They had seemed afraid of everything in the forest. Imagine that! Elves afraid of the forest! I did not say this to the girls though, for that would have been incredibly rude.  
  
We were nearing the castle, and I couldn't wait to get home. I had a long day and was very fatigued (at least as fatigued an elf could be). Mother and Father would give the ladies a room and some food, for it was too late in the evening to deal with such matters. We would discuss in the morn what to do about them.  
  
I saw the glisten of the kingdom gates through the trees and beckoned the girls closer. They scurried next to me.  
  
It was touching the way Alexis cared for her little sister. I could tell that her sister looked up to her. My friend Refindel has a little brother, and he never spends time with him. It was the absolute opposite with these two sisters.   
  
"Welcome to my home." I said, just as we stepped out of the forest. Cassidy and Alexis stared opened mouthed at the palace and the kingdom, as if they had never seen anything like it. I was confused, for even though I thought my kingdom wondrous, it would not match the fabled beauty of Imladris or Lothlorien. Of course, if you have been living with dwarves or men for your entire life, Mirkwood would look rather amazing.   
  
Alexis glanced at me, her face blank. Then she did something that just to top off all of my earlier confusion. She reached up and felt the tips of her ears, as if noticing them for the first time. She looked back at the gates, then back at me.  
  
That's when she fainted.  
  
~ Well? Anyways, if you haven't already noticed, we're probably going to be updating on weekends and working on each chapter during the week. Sorry to keep you waiting, but we like to give each chapter individual TLC. R+R! 


End file.
